


The Loneliest Boy In The World

by KatiePaterow



Series: Unseen Footage: Ben Gross [1]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: 1x06, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiePaterow/pseuds/KatiePaterow
Summary: “Because I’m afraid of losing the people I barely have.”aka how I imagined Ben and Nalini's unseen conversation about his problems right before dinner in 1x06
Series: Unseen Footage: Ben Gross [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734304
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	The Loneliest Boy In The World

Hearing Dr. Vishwakumar tell him about their family dinners and then remind him of his own was the very thing that made him break. _Your parents must be so proud_. If only they were proud enough to stay, maybe even just for one birthday. Or if only they could even bother to remember even just one thing about him. The thoughts running through his mind even though true, doesn’t ease the guilt he feels inside. Because regardless of how much they seem to not give a shit about his life, this life he’s ( _not so_ ) enjoying is still thanks to them.

This ache in his heart and the longing that he felt for the longest time that seemed to just grow stronger and stronger made him completely lose control of himself that even though it was extremely humiliating how he was crying his eyes out in front of his arch nemesis's mother in the middle of a dermatology appointment, he just couldn’t seem to stop. And he found that despite his best efforts to try and stop the truth from coming out of his mouth-

“My parents are never there for me. Do you know how many birthdays I’ve had to spend alone? Most of them. What’s even worse is I don’t even have any friends I can talk to except for my girlfriend’s. Speaking of my girlfriend, she doesn’t even like anything about me. Well, except for my money.”

-it still did. _My big fucking mouth_ _,_ he thought to himself. He should try to deflect, say something that was not gonna make him wet his whole shirt. "Did you secretly inject my pimple with truth serum or something?" was his weak attempt at a subject change which obviously was a failure at being either comedic or something that stopped his emotions from running too wild.

His tears were now too much for his fingers to wipe that it was now drenching anything that was possible of being drenched. He looked at the woman standing right in front of him, gauging her reaction and as he expected, she looked like she was sorry for him and that was embarrassing. He was a rich kid, he was smart, he had a **good life-** of course he had a good life!

“But like I said before,” he tries to say in between sniffs, “I don’t know why I’m crying, ‘cause my life is totally great!”

And just after he finishes with the word “great”, he seemed to have made himself sob some more.

“Oh, Ben. I am so sorry.” Nalini stares at him, unsure of what to do. There were so many things that she wanted to say or ask, but she decided that maybe she would just stick to one for now. She touches his should cautiously, trying to grab his attention. He lifted his head to meet her eyes. “Why don’t you tell your parents or your girlfriend how you really feel?”

He thinks about it for a long time and then decides on his answer. “Because I’m afraid of losing the people I barely have.”

That takes Nalini completely off guard. If she empathized with the boy before, she did so much more now. It was like those words gave her a direct preview of how much Ben really felt and it made her distraught that she just had to do something. She would make this lonely kid happy even just for tonight.

She smiles at him, hoping that this small gesture would help console him even in the tiniest way possible. “You’re eating dinner at our house tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it! I just binged the show yesterday and I've already rewatched it twice bc obviously who has a life during these times??? Ben is definitely one of my fav characters and the way his character was developed!!! I'm in luv <3 I love him too much I just couldn't help but write something about him. I already have some other things planned to write for this series and I do hope I get to do all of them. Let me know what u guys think!


End file.
